Passion
by funfun980
Summary: Sequel to Encounter. What happened to Naruto after the heartbreak he faced with sasuke? What about when Naruto's Math teacher comes into play? Please read Encounter first!
1. Chapter 1

Shannon: Oh yeah Back agian

Sarah: Yep I missed Encounter

Shannon: Yeah me too.

Sarah: Well this is the new one!!

Shannon: I hope you enjoy!! More later!!

Sarah: We don't own Naruto

Passion

It's been a couple of months since Sasuke suddenly disappeared. Those few months had been the worst for my emotional state but, the best for my physical state. Sasuke leaving made me sad but, over time it became anger. I took out this anger in the school strength room. And as I became stronger and faster I had more and more guys and girls ask me out. I told them all no that I wasn't ready to date just yet. The rest of my sophomore year went like that and parts of the summer like that, and now I'm a junior and they just want to be friends now, which is good on my part. I guess I should tell you what happened a couple days after Sasuke left… Well I would go to school, not that I actually listened to the teachers ramble on and on but after I would race home and watch to see if Sasuke would come home. He never did. I always thought that he would magically appear and come to talk or something. It was just a waste of my time to think that he would come back. I knew it! I knew that he was only joking when he said he loved me. He just did it so he could laugh at it later in his fucking life. It started with me hoping he would come back but now I just wished I'd never met him, or wish he dies. I had become bitter; I would make comments to my friends about different couples I had seen the day before. That was the hardest time when I saw couples hand in hand, hugging, kissing. It was like it was mocking me. Every time I saw it a part of me died. It got worse as the time grew on I didn't eat. I didn't sleep because the dreams of him leaving haunted me. My mom had gotten worried about me, and took all the sharp edged things out of my room. Not that would have slit my wrist. After my depressing faze turned in to pure anger. She put my stuff back into my room. The anger is now gone and I'm almost happy. The only thing holding me back is my Math teacher, Mr. Uchiha.

xXEnDXx

Shannon: That was fun

Sarah: I can't believe we don't have any classes togeather!!

Shannon: I know! I can't work on the story away from you!!

Sarah: School Sucks!!

Shannon: Ok umm...Well comment Say what ever you feel...good bad indifferent...More later


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah: Jeez Shannon You took forever on this!!

Shannon: Pshhh...I have homework...

Sarah: You call falling asleep in class homework?

Shannon: Yes! It so hard to fall asleep in class! Why don't you try it...

Sarah: No thanks i would like to keep my grades up...

Shannon: Only if your spelling was counted in you grade you would have the same grades as me.

Sarah: Shh! I told you not to tell anyone about my bad spelling.

Shannon: Oh well...Hey! Internet!! Guess What?!

Chapter 1

"Mr. Naruto!" Mr. Uchiha yelled as chalk hit my sleeping head.

"What?!" I yelled back at him. Lately I haven't been able to sleep at home so I get my sleep during class, it's not that I'm failing those classes in which  
I sleep in. It's just I already know this stuff, so I get bored and fall asleep. Having Iruka as your step-father, who is also a high school teacher, can help you as a student. So this past summer vacation I was tutored which is good in this case. Also for a few extra points (1) I've been showing transferred students around. This is going good because, I have been paired up with this cute girl named Hinata. She's what keeps me awake in some of my classes, which she isn't in my math class so, I sleep.

"Naruto!" Mr. Uchiha yelled again, and soon after I was pummeled with chalk.

"What?!" I yelled again, apparently I fell asleep again.

"I would love it if you would stay awake during my class." He said, having a little calmer voice.

"Well I don't want love, especially from you." I said back. Mr. Uchiha's face almost turned a tomato red. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment I have yet to find out.

"You, me, after school." Mr. Uchiha said just as the bell rang. Everybody got up and left and I was forced to stay by a hand slapping down on my desk.

"Yes? Itachi what do you want?" I said slumping in my chair.

"Well I would like to know why the Hell you constantly fall asleep in my class." He asked while turning the desk in front of me around.

"Well it's because you look like a person I use to love but, that person suddenly left me so I'm stuck with hating you since this other person is no where to be found." I said with a smile.

"And may I know who this person is?" He asked getting a little more carious.

I shook my head. "Nope! That's for you me to know and for you to end up going crazy over." I said getting up and leaving the room.

"I'm not going to go crazy!" I heard Itachi yell as I walked out.

"Naruto!" Tenten and Ino yelled simultaneously as I walked down the hall, they had been hanging out at my locker, just waiting for me to come and tell them what "the hottest teacher in the school" had to say.

"So what happened?" Neji asked while he was hand in hand with Gaara.

"Coming from an afternoon make out session?" I asked them Gaara had a big smile on and his clothes were slightly wrinkled. Neji was blushing and seemed to be out of breath. I knew it was more, way more then just a make out, it was full blown sex. Most likely they did it in the abandoned Chem. Lab down the hall. You knew it wasn't just a make out when you walked behind Neji, only because Neji had a big cum spot on his pants. I was so glad that Tenten and Ino were walking ahead of Neji and Gaara. Besides they are only here because Tenten was driving and she knew where the car was.

"Naruto!" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see who it was but, as soon as I did turn around I wish that I hadn't. Sakura was the one yelling my name. Ever since Sasuke left she just kept bothering me. I quickly looked from left to right, searching for a speedy escape, I knew I wouldn't be able to run out side because Tenten and Ino were so caught up in their conversation that they wouldn't make it to the car on time and Neji and Gaara were already tearing each others clothes off that they wouldn't even notice that we had left. Back to the matter at hand, Sakura was running up to me and I need a place to run to and fast. I looked at my right, lockers and on my left were more lockers. So I ran behind me, where I knew a staircase was.

"Naruto! Wait up!" I heard Sakura yelled as I slammed the staircase door behind me, hoping it would lock, but it didn't so I sprinted up the stairs as I heard heavy feet behind me. I sped up knowing that Sakura wasn't as fast as me, but also she wouldn't give up. Once I was at the third floor of the school I ran around trying to lose her I ran back down to thee second floor then a crossed to the other side then down to the first floor. It would have been perfect to if I hadn't ran in Mr. Uchiha. We both fell to the floor, papers flying everywhere.

"Naruto! Ah! Um…." Sakura said coming around the corner to find me on top of Mr. Uchiha, with a lot of graded papers around us. "I'm sorry!" She said running back around the corner.

"Naruto get off of me." Itachi said. He was angry with me because I had knocked about a thousand papers out of his hands.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said getting up and looking around us, at the mess I had made.

"Let me guess trying to runaway from an ex girlfriend?" He guessed, while neatly picking up papers.

"Hehe yeah. She thinks that since Sasuke and I broke up or 'he suddenly disappeared' that she can come back into my life." I said, sloppily picking up papers as I talked.

"Did you just say Sasuke?" Itachi asked, forgetting all about the papers on the ground. "So you're the Naruto My little brother has been talking about." My face lit up.

"Sasuke's talked to you?! Is he here?" I asked feeling a little light of hope for my sorrows.

"Yeah I talk to him. Here." He said giving me a box. It's was small but it was heavy and wrapped in a small bow. Itachi got up all his papers in hand and walked away.

"Wait! Is he here?! In the U.S.?" I yelled after him.

"I can't tell you that." He yelled back in a calm voice. The little light that I had, died out and my heart was cold and dark again.

xXEnDXx

(1) School system is based on points you need so many points to graduate...

Shannon: Guess what?! Sarah made a guy gay!

Sarah: What?!

Shannon: You know...Nick...

Sarah: What? He's gay now?

Shannon: Yup because you didn't fulfill his sexual needs.

Sarah: psh...He could masterbate for all i care.

Shannon: Ok wow...um to change the subject how about you review? Whether you liked it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Shannon:'one single tear falls.'

Sarah: What's wrong Shannon?

Shannon: Everyone has Homecoming dates and I don't!

Sarah: Awww

Shannon: You don't really care... you've got someone!

Sarah:That's true but I do care!

Chapter 1

"Let me guess trying to runaway from an ex girlfriend?" He guessed, while neatly picking up papers.

"Hehe yeah. She thinks that since Sasuke and I broke up or 'he suddenly disappeared' that she can come back into my life." I said, sloppily picking up papers as I talked.

"Did you just say Sasuke?" Itachi asked, forgetting all about the papers on the ground. "So you're the Naruto My little brother has been talking about." My face lit up.

"Sasuke's talked to you?! Is he here?" I asked feeling a little light of hope for my sorrows.

"Yeah I talk to him. Here." He said giving me a box. It's was small but it was heavy and wrapped in a small bow. Itachi got up all his papers in hand and walked away.

"Wait! Is he here?! In the U.S.?" I yelled after him.

"I can't tell you that." He yelled back in a calm voice. The little light that I had, died out and my heart was cold and dark again.

Chapter 2

I paced back and forth, every so often stopping and staring at the small box that I had gently placed on my bed. Ever since I got home I've been doing this, pacing back a forth. My dilemma was whether to open it or not. Don't call me crazy but, I've see some guys give their "sweeties" a gift when they are breaking up. So I was debating whether to open it or not. After what seemed like hours I decided I would open it. I took the small box in my hand and examined it. Then it hit me, the box looked like one of those boxes that hold rings. I looked out the window to make sure my parents weren't home. I tugged on the small bow that held it closed, than flipped open the lid to the box. I stared at it thinking it was some kind of sick joke. The box was empty. I looked on the floor to make sure I hadn't dropped anything. I examined the box one more time then lifted out the fuzzy stuff. I don't know what they call it. There I found a ring and a note. My breath quickened and my heart fluttered. I opened the note and it read:

_My Beautiful Naruto,_

_I'm sorry that had left so suddenly that one morning, and that is has been a long time since I have talked to you… I am truly sorry. I'm coming back to Chicago over America's Thanksgiving, and then I have to leave again but, this time I'm not leaving with out you…This ring is a symbol of my love and though I know you have yet to finish high school. I would like you to marry me._

_Love your hopeful fiancée,_

_Sasuke_

I stared at the ring, it was gorgeous, and the ring it self was white gold, with round diamonds placed in a criss-cross pattern all around the ring, not including him and my names etched into the side. The diamond was amazing it seemed to be around 4 Carats. I came back down to earth from my cloud in the sky, to knocking on my door.

"Yeah?!" I yelled at the door, still staring at the ring.

"What is in your hand?" My mom asked, as she closed the door behind her. I don't remember her ever opening the door.

"Umm…nothing." I said putting it under my covers secretly.

"No that's something, like a ring." She said walking over to my bed and dug under the covers. "Oh my…This can't be mine." She said taking it out from under the covers.

"No it's mine!" I said trying to grab it from her hands.

"Don't tell me you stole it! This thing is too big for even me to afford." She said holding it up in the light at shone through my curtains.

"No I didn't steal it it was given to me…" She stopped looking at the ring and turned to me, looking slightly worried.

"By who?"

"Ummm…Sasuke?" Her eyes grew big and her mouth fell open.

"Sasuke gave this to you?!" She said slightly getting mad.

"Well his brother did…His brother is my Math teacher." I said trying to ignore her facial expression.

"You're not marring him." She said. Now it was my turn, my eyes grew wide and my mouth fell open.

xXEnDXx

Shannon:I'm really sorry about the short chappie...It's just i'm tired and Sarah's away...

So yeah i tired Comment...or what ever


	4. Chapter 4

Shannon: Wow i haven't have internet for a while...

Sarah: You could have come to my house and posted it.

Shannon: hmph i'm not going to your house because you like the guy i like!!

Sarah: I liked him first!!

Shannon: Yeah but he showed interest in my first!!

Sarah: So what you ruined your chance by telling him!!

Shannon: For your information I never told him!! Some girl leaked it to him!!

Sarah: You mean nicole...

Shannon: What?!

Sarah: Please excuse her while she makes this realization...

Shannon screams

Review Chapter 2

"_No that's something, like a ring." She said walking over to my bed and dug under the covers. "Oh my…This can't be mine." She said taking it out from under the covers._

_"No it's mine!" I said trying to grab it from her hands._

_"Don't tell me you stole it! This thing is too big for even me to afford." She said holding it up in the light at shone through my curtains._

_"No I didn't steal it! It was given to me…" She stopped looking at the ring and turned to me, looking slightly worried._

_"By who?" _

_"Ummm…Sasuke?" Her eyes grew big and her mouth fell open._

_"Sasuke gave this to you?!" She said slightly getting mad._

_"Well his brother did…His brother is my Math teacher." I said trying to ignore her facial expression._

_"You're not marring him." She said. Now it was my turn, my eyes grew wide and my mouth fell open. _

Chapter 3

So here I am sitting in my room, holding the now empty ring box. I sit the corner of my room, kind of rocking my self into happiness. I hoped that for once in my pitiful life I had something go the way I wanted it.

_"I don't want you marring him!" Kyuubi said closing my curtains._

_"And why not?! This time mom I demand a explanation!" I yelled at her._

_"He left you and hurt you once I don't want to see that happen again! I forbid you to ever see him again! And if you do see him I'm locking you in this room of yours!" She said slamming my door on her way out, my ring still in her hand._

I don't want to be here anymore. Mental images come in to my mind reminding me of the happiness and the sadness I faced with Sasuke. Though he did leave I want to see him, love him and have him love me. My rocking comes to a halt when there is a knocking on my door. I get up weakly and slowly make my way over to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked though I knew it was either mom or dad.

"Naruto it's me!!" The voice whined from the other side of the door.

"Tenten?" I questioned when I opened the door. Her actually coming through the door was a first for me.

"Yeah duh!" She said like I was the one who was acting strange.

"Why are you coming in through my door?" I asked hoping to day was some opposite day.

"Silly, I'm too old to climb through windows anymore." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Wow, and is that makeup?" I said getting a good look at her face.

"Yeah…Wow your acting strange lately."

"What are you talking about."

"Naruto, I've been coming in trough your door and wearing makeup for the past month now." She said putting a hand on my shoulder like I should have known that.

"Ok…What are you talking about now? It's only been a couple days."

"Naruto you've been locked up in your room for weeks now. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving." My eyes grow big.

"What?!" She shook her head.

"Yeah you know with the big turkeys and stuffing, oh yum I love stuffing." She said going off in to her own world filled with stuffing.

"Ah!! Sasuke's coming tomorrow!!" I yelled, Tenten snapping out of her dream world.

"Ok your going to have to do major work if you are going to look go for Sasuke tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up at her.

"Naruto you look like you haven't seen a mirror in years." She said I walked over to my bathroom, which looked like everything have a thin layer of dust over it. I brush the dust off the mirror on the wall and have a good look at myself. I looked like a little kid that didn't want to give up his Halloween ghost costume. I had big bags under my eyes, my hair was greasy and messy, I smelled horrid and my skin looked as if it hadn't see day light in ages.

"Wow" I said looking at myself.

"That's not all" She said lifting up my shirt, I looked like an anorexic girl, my ribs jutting out on either sides of my body. It's was gross. I looked as though all of my muscles had vanished and now lay a boney kid that would make a skeleton jealous, yes I was that bad.

"Haha your body looks like a skeleton with Tin foil on it!" She said putting down my shirt to hold her gut while laughing.

"How long have I been up here?" I asked her she stopped laughing immediately.

"Hmm…Ever since your mom took that ring away from you. This was almost 2 months ago." She told me while I was trying to smile in the mirror.

"Have you seen me eat at all?" I asked.

"Nope, you haven't come to school since then and people are thinking you ran off. The funny thing is everyone thinks Sakura did it to you." She said, looking at me. Probably looking for a sign of laughter. "Aw…come on you and I both know that, that was hilarious." She said wiping invisible tears from her eyes.

"…"

"Ok fine…But I'll help you get ready first you're going to take a bath." She said, and her beautifying plan was set.

xXEnDXx

Sarah: I've done my job.

Shannon: rocking back and forth in the corner

Shannon: Ah I'm going to kill her!!

Sarah: Hehe Umm...I'm going to step out for a bit.

Shannon: Goes crazy I'll kill you...I'll killl you all...

Sarah: Comes back, Latte in hand Shannon? Taps shoulder

Shannon: I'll kill you all...All...for hurting me...

Sarah: Fine I'll come back later... Review...


	5. Chapter 5

Shannon: And here it is!! Chapter 4!!

Sarah: Took you long enough.

Shannon:I was busy!!

Sarah: Yeah, right, you drooling over a upperclass men which you see 2 times a day!!

Shannon: Well he's so hot!! andI think he noticed me!!

Sarah: Yeah right i bet he thinks you a crazy freashmen in hight school!

Shannon:aww you hurt my feelings

Chapter 4

I sat out side of the house and waited, I waited for Sasuke to come over, to show his face before me. At noon a sleek, black, car pulled up the drive way and out stepped a far better looking person then me, who had been driving the car. He walked around to the side and opened the door for who I hoped was Sasuke. As soon as the hansom man opened the door I got off my skinny little butt and stood. At first all I saw was a leg that was seamed to be dressed in a suit, which I expected from him. Then he came out and it was like the angels were singing from the heavens, he was amazing. The dreams I had at night had nothing on the real thing.

"Naruto!" He yelled and it didn't seem like he was talking to me.

"Sasuke…" I whispered and tears started to stream down my face.

"Naruto…" He whispered back and started to run up through the grass to me, all the while more and more tears streamed down my face. Watching him run toward me was like watching the slow run on the beach that made Bay Watch famous. When he finally made it to me he grabbed me into a tight hug. "I'm never letting you go." He whispered in my ear.

"I know." I said hugging him just as tightly, tears staining his shirt.

"You lost weight…what happened?" He asked as he let go, I just looked down.

"Umm…My mom she took the ring away saying that couldn't see you any more, So I locked myself in my room for about a month and a half and didn't really eating anything." I said not really wanting to look at him, all he did was hug me tighter.

"Your mom doesn't get the relationship between us. We belong together." He said in my ear, not letting any space in between us. "Ring or no ring you are my fiancé and no one can take you away from me." He assures me.

"Can we leave before my mom comes out side? Because if you go inside I'm sure that she'll kick you out before you take even two steps inside."

He chuckled. "Sure we can leave."

And with that we were off. I sat next to Sasuke, resting my head on his shoulder and I thought it was time to ask questions.

"Sasuke if I may ask, why did you leave suddenly?" I asked, sitting up straight to get a better view of him.

"Naruto, I had to leave and I didn't know when I would be coming back. So I made a stupid idea to leave you before we got too attached to each other." He explained to me, while watching me.

"Sasuke do you know how hard it was for me?!" I questioned.

"I bet it was hard and I'm sorry about that."

"Sasuke, I thought…I thought that for once in my life I would be able to have something I wanted…"I said feeling tears well up.

"Aw…Naruto you know I love you, and I promise the next time I leave you're coming with me." I only stared at him for a minute.

"What?!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Naruto I want you to come back with me to London and live with me. "He said his eyes gleaming with hope, that I mite say yes.

"Sasuke I would love to but what about my parents?" I asked.

"Naruto come with me leave this all behind you don't have to say good bye to your parents forever, and you can finish up school in London." I nodded after he said this.

"I'll go with you." I sad and he grabbed my hand andled me to his car. As we pulled out of the drive way I looked back at the house, My house hoping my parents would understand.

xXEnDXx

Sarah: Shannon!

Shannon: What?! I'm napping!!

Sarah: Oh just wanted to wake you up so you could no that you can't sleep at a time like this.

Shannon: And why the hell not?

Sarah: Because we have to get started on the next chapter.

Shannon: Aww just a few more hours!!

Sarah: Ugg fine...And while she's sleeping...you canreview or whatever...


	6. Chapter 6

Shannon: EEEPPP!!!!

Sarah: What's wrong with you

Shannon: Nothings wrong but I love Declan!!! He's my inspiration.

Sarah: So?

Shannon: :shows her Declan:

Sarah: Oh my goodness...He's SO HOT!!!!

Shannon: He's also a great singer and his songs are so inspiring.

Sarah: :steals Declan's picture: It's mine now!!!!

Shannon: Too bad she's gone crazy over him.... :Sits and eats a butterfinger:

Chapter 5

I woke to the soft thumping of a rocky road, beneath the car. We soon slowed to a stop in front of a gorgeous house, which any princess couldn't even imagine living in. Sasuke stepped out of the car and held him hand out for me. I don't even remember the plane over to here to London.

"Naruto this is the house my mum and dad left to me." He said noticing my dazed stare at the house.

"It's amazing!!" I said letting go of Sasuke's hand, and running up the stairs which reminded me of movies, that came from musicals, and at the end were the two lovers sing to each other as they climb up the stairs and finally when they get to the end of the song they reach each other at the top…If you know what I mean… I climbed the stairs and reached double doors that seemed to be three times my size in height and width. Not that I'm that big to start with. At this time it finally hits me that I just left the house never to return, leaving all my crap, most of it being on the floor, and I never told my parents that I was leaving; I just left, not saying a word. To break me out of my trance Sasuke put a hand on my shoulder, giving a small squeeze. I looked up to him and I felt truly happy to be beside him. I walked in to the house to find all the maids and butlers lined up on ether side of the doorway, ready to greet us. Most of them had big smiles and I couldn't help but smile with them. We walked down the line into a huge entrance room with a bunch of comfy looking couches and art work nothing different from my house but I knew the rest would look so much better.

"So what do you think?" Sasuke asked, startling me.

"It's…wow" I said not knowing what to say and feeling stupid for not knowing.

"I love you Naruto, and I'm overly happy that you're here, with me." He said kissing my head and holding me from behind me.

I looked around the entrance room and found stairs, so I wiggled out of Sasuke's arms and ran up them. I came to a large hall why that was lined with a bunch of pictures. The first picture caught my eyes and I stopped to stare at it. The picture was named 'A Snowy Day' I had seen this picture some where. Then it hit me this was one of my first photographs. It was also my favorite; it was of a small child on the swings in a park, on a cold snowy day like today.

"These were all my favorites." Sasuke said coming up behind me.

I felt hot tears running down my face, not from sadness, no far from it. I felt loved.

"I bought them to help me when I was trapped here with out you." He whispered in my ear.

"Would you not have come to the states in the first place if I hadn't left my camera in the hotel?" I asked still looking at the photograph.

"Yes I would have because at that point I was deeply in love with you, and I would have done any thing to be with you." He said. "Don't know what I would have done if you never came into my life I probably would end up a lonely old business man." I turned and looked at him and then gave him a sweet hug, feeling the first warmth of sun on my hands of the whole day.

"Sasuke I love you too, don't ever leave me." I said, the sun going back behind the clouds. And for the first time I felt Sasuke's hot tears soak my shirt.

xXEnDXx

Sarah: :Drools over the picture:

Shannon: Balieve it or not i was like that when I first saw Declan but then you see the true talent with in him.

Sarah:...:Stares at me: I don't care as long as he's hot!!!

Shannon: ...: Watches Sarah drool over the picture: She scares me sometimes...well any way if you liked the chapter, or if you didn't we would like to know!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Shannon:'snore'

Sarah:Shannon!!! Wake up!!!

Shannon:'Hits her'

Sarah: Shannon!! Wake up!!!

Shannon:'Hits her agian' Where's your off button!! 'sits up' Why are you in my bedroom!!! You stalker!!!

Sarah: I'm not a stalker!!! Your mom let me in!!! Plus it 4 in the afternoon!!!

Chapter 6

I woke up to the blinding sun peak through the blinds on the window. _Today is going to be a good day._ I woke up rolling over expecting Sasuke to be beside me sleeping but sadly he was no where to be found. I decided to get up though I had no idea where I was going; I walked back down the stairs and into the large, pearly white entrance room, looking around at things that had gone unnoticed when I first entered the house. Then walked deeper into the house which from my view looked exactly the same, the only difference was that it didn't look so antique, with it's High definition plasma TVs all over the place, the big ass stereo in the corner, and back wall being all window, a perfect view of the snow covered landscape. My gaze drifted to the right to find a large door, that said do not enter, Sasuke should have know not to put up signs like this, unless he wanted his rule to be broken. So me being the carious type I opened the door slightly, afraid at first but, that soon went away when I saw Sasuke at a large desk.

"Sasuke! I've been…" I stopped when I saw him talking to this woman, who by the way barely had any thing on. I decided to stay quite and wait to see what he would do with her. She soon got up and walked behind his chair and pulled his chair back a little, then spun his chair around and settled into his lap. This had gotten me flustered, I couldn't believe he would do this to me! He asks me to marry him and then buys a stripper girl?! I stayed quite though I wasn't far from screaming. She soon got off his lap and took off her top, he didn't say anything, and she sat back down on him, her boobs pressing into his chest. By this time the chair was side ways where I could see every thing. She slid off his lap, got on her knees and undid his pants with her teeth. To my surprise he let her go this far and he was fully erect. She took off her bottoms and went to sit back down on his lap.

There was a tap on my shoulder. "Ah Mr. Uzumaki…" I jumped and closed the door quickly. I was only some guy in a maids outfit. "You're not allowed in there. I'm sorry but Mr. Uchiha told me to tell you that he's not able to see you right now and that he would like you to settle in." He told me.

"Ok thanks." I said, he soon left and in the silence I could hear the soft moans of Sasuke and that Stripper. I sat there crying until I couldn't handle it any more. I got up and left the house. I got a taxi and went down town. He dropped me off on a random block and I got out and started to walk. I ended up at the same spot I ran into Sasuke's car. Hot tears fell from my eyes.

"Daddy!?" I heard a small voice ask from beside me.

"What?" I asked looking down at the little boy that was looking up at me.

"Why are you crying daddy?!" He asked. "daddy cry he make Toby want to cry." Toby said holding his little, balled up hands to his eyes. " I don't want daddy to cry!" He said starting to cry.

"Oh…Shh…. Don't cry…" I got down to his eye level. "See I'm not crying." He just nodded and smiled. "Ok so where's your mommy, Toby?" I asked. He just looked around.

"I don't have a mommy, but I do have you, daddy!" He said hugging my knees.

xXEnDXx

Shannon: Ugh I'm only getting up if you get me coffee.'falling back into bed'

Sarah: 'Rolls her eyes' this is going to be a while...so in the mean time read and review...


	8. Chapter 8

Shannon: Yum food!!!:Eats food:

Sarah: You eat too much

Shannon: Well i love food!!!!! :Eats more:

Sarah: Ug your going to get fat. :Rolls eyes:

Shannon: Doubt it. :pats stomach:

Sarah: If you eat to much you will

Shannon:Nope i work out unlike you...:Eats more:

Chapter 7

So in the end I ended back at Sasuke's huge, amazing house, with Toby in hand. At first I picked him up to see what other people would say to me, or if a woman would come yelling at me to put her baby back down, but no one did. This made me sad to realize, that someone would just give up a child like that, so I took him home. As soon as we got home I took him upstairs to my room and let him sleep. At first he didn't want to because he thought I would leave him if he went to sleep. Once I promised I would leave him, he soon fell asleep. Soon after, I went down stairs to find Sasuke at the bottom of them.

"Where were you?" He asked in one of those ways were the wife thinks the husbands cheating on her.

"I went out for a while…" I said trying to get past him, but he didn't budge.

"I heard two sets of feet going up the stairs." He said looking at me, seeing if I would confess that I 'cheated' on him. "Who did you take up there?" He asked making his way up the stairs.

"No!" I said not wanting him to find Toby, because I was planning to leave Sasuke soon and wanted to take Toby with me.

He didn't respond but kept walking, more like jogging up the stairs. I followed him. Once he got to our room he turned the doorknob and opened the door. Before he opened it he looked like he was about to kill someone, but once he opened the door his expression changed to a calmer softer one.

"Daddy!" Toby yelled, when Sasuke entered the room. Then I heard soft mumbling, I knew Sasuke was probably confused

"Daddy, where Daddy at?" I heard Toby say, and then at that moment I decided I would walk in.

"Daddy!" Toby yelled, throwing his hands in the air wanting to be picked up.

"Naruto…I didn't know that you and I had a child." He said looking at me, Toby in my arms.

"Yeah well, I didn't know that you would cheat on me either." I said turning around and leaving the room, with Toby still in my arms. Half way down the stairs Sasuke had caught up to us.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me.

"Toby go play." I said putting him on the floor, waiting till he was out of hearing range. "Sasuke this morning I woke up with you not in bed, so I walked down stairs, bored of course, and saw the big oak doors, I opened the doors to find you with a woman. I thought at first it was an interview or something, but then she unzipped your pants and…and…" I started to choke up not able to say anything, tears falling one by one down my face. Sasuke walked closer to hug me, but I shook my head and walked away.

"You know Naruto I did this because I thought that you didn't want sex yet! And I can only go so long with out it!" Sasuke yelled at me, I just kept walking, wiping the tears that had fallen along the way.

I found Toby only minutes later, showing a maid that he could count to 10. I stood in the doorway watching Toby have fun showing off. Then it hit me. Toby had dark hair like Sasuke, pale skin like Sasuke, blue eyes like mine and two little scares on his cheek like mine. If we were able to have a child it probably would look like Toby.

"Daddy?" Toby said tugging at my pants, some how while I was deep in thought Toby noticed me and made his way over.

"What is it Toby." I said looking down at him.

"I want to go home…"

"This is home, Toby"

"No…Home is over a big pond…you said so daddy." Toby said. I thought about it for a minute._ When had I ever said anything about Chicago? When had I said anything about home?_

_xXEnDXx_

_Shannon: I love italics It's cool:Eats:_

Sarah: Done eating yet?

_Shannon: Nope not yet..._


	9. Chapter 9

Ahh and i'm back. I'm sorry but the sarah and shannon duo is no longer here on earth

If you would like to complain, tell the teddy on you bed cause i don't want to know what your going to say

Chapter 8

"Toby, how about we eat first? You must be hungry." I asked trying to get away from the topic of home.

"Yeah food!!!" He said running past me, and into the main hallway. He made a sharp turn into the kitchen all most slipping on the hardwood floor, in his socks. Once I got into the kitchen he was patiently waiting at the small table, which was perfectly placed in the corner of the room for more space. I looked in the fridge and of course there was pre-made food that all you needed to do was heat it up. And so we had, pre-made spaghetti. He slurped it up, noodle by noodle. By the end he had made a mess all over his face. After I had cleaned up his face, and placed his dishes in the sink I made my self a bowl of ramen. With my bowl I sat down in the living room and watched a little bit of TV, before I heard a loud crash, and screaming. I jumped up, placing my bowl on the table and running to where the screaming was coming from. It was Sasuke and that girl from before, only this time Sasuke was throwing glass things at her and telling her to get out of his house. As she walked past me she gave me the dirtiest look.

"Sasuke what's going on?" I asked wanting to know if that was really over me or not.

"Naruto, I love you so much… I…I can't live with out you," He said almost bursting into tears. I pulled him to a hug.

"Sasuke I was only mad because I didn't like the fact that you cheated on me," I said holding him.

Just then Toby came up behind Sasuke and I, and hugged our knees.

"I don't wike when daddy fights." Toby said but most of it was muffled by the jeans we were wearing. I looked down and couldn't help but smile at the small family we had become.

-----------------------------------------------Next Day-------------------------------------------------

This morning I woke up happy with Sasuke's arms wrapped securely around me. I hoped that this time drama was out of the question.

"Good morning love," Sasuke whispered in my ear.

"Good morning," I said smiling. He leaned down and kissed me; it was small but, it was full of passion and love.

We both soon got out of this warm cozy bed, knowing that Toby would be up soon, if not already. I stumbled down the stairs, to find Toby quietly, eating cereal and looking at the back of the box. I loved doing the mazes and puzzles on the back of the cereal boxes. I walked in and grabbed the coffee cup that had already been prepared. Toby never looked up from his box, until Sasuke made is way down the stairs 5 minutes later. Sasuke grabbed his coffee and sat next to me at the table.

"Good morning sweetie." He said kissing my cheek.

"Morning." I replied.

"So Toby what are we going to do today?" He said, looking at him. All Toby gave him was a slight shrug of the shoulders, to interested in the cereal box.

"Let's go for a walk around." I suggested, Sasuke nodded and grabbed Toby and pulled the box from his hands.

"Lets go get dressed!" He yelled as he carried Toby up the stairs, Toby giggling the whole way there.

I soon got up, put Toby's dishes in the sink and when up stairs to change. Toby soon came running out of his room in his underwear. I picked him up and took him back to his room. Sasuke just watched me, help Toby get changed. After Toby was dressed he looked at me.

"How did you do that?" He asked changing his shirt.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I guess you just the one that likes to play and he knows that." I said pulling new pants on.

"Well aren't you my good little house wife," he said hugging me from behind and kissing my shoulder. "I love you, Naruto."

I turned and faced him, "I love you too." I said giving him a kiss. I pulled on a new shirt and walked out of our bedroom. I found Toby in his room playing with small cars he found. "Come on Toby we are going to go now," I said. He put down his cars where he was and ran out of his room and down the stairs before me. He had already put his coat on and was waiting for me and Sasuke as we strolled down the stairs. We grabbed our coats, that had been found in the near by coat closet. Toby ran out the door and down the long drive way, way before we were ever out the door. My eyes met beautiful onyx eyes, I looked away towards Toby, feeling slightly embarrassed that he had looked in my ungrateful blue ones.

"Let's go!" Toby yelled from down the drive way. "Come on! Come on!" He yelled more. I looked at Sasuke and he smiled. We walked hand in hand to Toby and from there our day of adventures began. We had such an amusing day, until we had come upon my father.

xXEnDXx

Done and done... you wanna review?


End file.
